


Pen Pals

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Meeting a girl through fateful means, Dean finds himself maintaining correspondence with her. The problem? She has no idea he’s a hunter.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Pen Pals

Six months ago, Dean sent a text that would change his life forever. A text to a civilian of all people. A civilian named Y/N Y/L/N.

It wasn’t on purpose. He’d meant to contact a hunter friend of Jody’s, but, instead, he’d accidentally texted the wrong number, her number. He’d realized his mistake straight away, and tried to go no contact, but something about her had intrigued him, drawn him in, like a moth to a flame. He couldn’t stop texting her.

Over time, they became something like pen pals, texting and emailing back and forth about anything and everything. They talked music, books, hobbies, even their dreams and fears.

He’d never been this open with a girl, especially a girl he’d never even met. But, there was one thing he hadn’t told her about yet: his job.

“Woah, hold up, you still haven’t told her you’re a hunter yet?”

Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair and shooting Sam a look. “That’s not exactly the kinda thing you spring on a girl.”

Sam smirked. “You’ve been talking for six months. I wouldn’t call that springing. She didn’t get suspicious the first time you texted her, asking if she was tracking a werewolf in Eugene?”

Dean blushed, looking guiltily down at his lap. “I told her it was a Halloween joke.” Seeing Sam’s disapproving gaze, he got defensive. “Hey, it’s not like I knew anything would come from it! How was I supposed to know I was going to…”

He trailed off, but Sam wouldn’t let it drop. “You were going to what, Dean?”

Dean shook his head, looking everywhere but at his brother when he mumbled “nothing”, but Sam saw right through the act, his eyes widening.

“Oh my God!” he laughed. “You’re in love with her!”

“I am not!” Dean insisted, but even he knew his denial fell flat. “You know what, shut up.”

“Wow,” Sam whistled, pushing his chair back to stand up. “I can’t believe you fell in love with a girl you’ve never seen in person. She must be some woman.”

“I’m not in love with her!” Dean yelled at Sam’s retreating back, but he was already out of the room, leaving his brother alone with his thoughts.

Dean sat there quietly for a moment, staring off into space before he picked up his phone, looking at the last text message she’d sent, wishing him a good day. “I’m not in love with her,” he muttered again, but a nagging doubt lingered in the back of his mind. He did have feelings for her, he couldn’t deny that, but it couldn’t be love. He’d never even met her, for God’s sake.

But, he couldn’t hide the smile that came to his face at the thought of her loving him back.

Motivated, he poured some whiskey into his nearby glass, slamming back a shot of liquid courage. Picking up his phone, he began to type in the message he never thought he would.

~D: Hey, what do you think about us meeting up?~

Dean would’ve sworn he didn’t breathe for the whole three minutes he waited anxiously for her to text back.

~Y/N: What do you mean?~

~D: We’ve been talking for a long time now and I like you. I think it’s time we finally meet. I’ve got a lot I want to tell you in person.~

A lot I need to tell you, he thought. Dean swore that the little typing bubbles were going to be the death of him, but, after what seemed like an eternity, he finally got her answer.

~Y/N: I want to meet you too. When?~


End file.
